


Ice Cream? Seriously?

by Tanista



Series: Domestic Adventures (aka Mac & Becky AU) [16]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Adventures, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Short & Sweet, Uncle-Niece Relationship, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacGyver tries to get Becky to relax before her concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream? Seriously?

\--1988--  
  
"Becky, stop pacing. There's nothing for you to be worried about. You've been rehearsing months for the concert; you're gonna do great."  
  
"I know, Unc. But it's my first solo piece ever and my nerves are all in knots. I can't seem to relax."  
  
MacGyver watched his niece pace for a while longer. "Ice cream."  
  
She stopped in her tracks, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "What did you say?"  
  
"Ice cream. Didn't your mom ever say that when you got too nervous to perform, to make you laugh?"  
  
"God, no. My teeth are sensitive to cold; biting into ice cream causes me pain. Why on earth would I find _that_ funny?"  
  
"So what did she say to help you relax?"  
  
Becky quirked her lips. "Mom told me to imagine you in the audience. Picture you smiling at me, whispering that you loved me. That's what worked every time."  
  
"Ah. Well, I guess that's what I'll have to do from now on, won't I?"  
  
"What will you have to do?"  
  
"Sit in the audience. Smile at you." He wrapped his arms around her, grinning down into her blue eyes. "Whisper I love you. I mean, if that's what it takes to help you relax..."  
  
"Oh, Uncle Mac." She blushed and giggled into his jacket. "I feel better already."  
  
"Good." He bent and kissed her forehead. "Now go and join your friends. Looks like they're getting ready to line up, and I'd better go find my seat in the audience." The troubleshooter gently turned the teenager around, pushing her towards the choir. "Hey, Becky?"  
  
She stopped, half turning towards him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Ice cream."  
  
Becky rolled her eyes and joined her fellow singers, muttering under her breath,  "Ice cream, Unc? _Seriously?_ "


End file.
